Christmas Romance
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot request for WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Sara Molinaro and Randy Orton have been dating for a while and are very much in love. But with their busy schedules and careers, the romance in their relationship had been on the backburner. So, Sara plans a little Christmas Romance.


One shot request for WWE'sFinestDiva2012. I hope you and everyone else likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. The OC belongs to WWE'sFinestDiva2012. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Sara Molinaro stood in the kitchen of her and her boyfriend, Randy Orton's house looking over what she was making for dinner. They had been so busy over the last few months that they hadn't had any time together. So, Sara had decided to cook a special dinner for him and give him his Christmas present. She really hoped it had the desire effect. She had hired a personal chef from their favorite restaurant to help her cook. She heard the doorbell and walked to answer.

"Sean, hey." She said when she greeted the chef.

"Ms. Molinaro. Are you ready to cook?"

"Yes, I am" She smiled as she followed him into the kitchen. "What are we making today?"

"I thought I would help you make lobster ravioli with crabmeat cream sauce, a winter salad of julienne vegetables such as fennel, carrots, and radishes and sweeten with apples and we are going to top it with nuts and dress with walnut oil and apple cider vinegar. Also we are going to make Italian bread."

"Sounds yum." She smiled. "So, what do we do first?"

"Well, you should put on an apron." Sean said.

"Oh, I bought one." She quickly opened the one she had bought from Williams-Sonoma. It was red with a Christmas tree on it.

"Great. Let's get started." The next few hours Sean helped her make the food and then told her how to reheat it when it was time.

Once she had the food done, she set up the table with the Christmas theme china and beautiful flowers that she had ordered. Once the living room was set up with the table and everything else, she lit candles all around the house and headed upstairs to change. She was soon dressed in a low cut red dress with red heels.

She heard the door open and walked out of the kitchen to greet Randy. "Hey, handsome." She said walking up to him.

"Hey, beautiful. This is a nice surprise." He said as he looked at the living room.

"Well, we haven't had any time together lately and I thought a nice dinner would be good." She smiled. "The chef from Dullen's helped me."

"It looks amazing. Do I have time to go shower first?" He had been working out with John and Mike.

"Of course go." He kissed her and headed upstairs.

While he was changing, she headed into the kitchen to heat up everything and get the table set. She wanted everything to be perfect for the evening. She had all the food on the table when he came back down. She met him at the table and he pulled out her chair. Once she was seated, he sat across from her.

"This really looks amazing, Sara." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. I hope it taste that way." She smiled back.

She heard the music start in the background as she had hired a cello player to play. The soft Christmas music played in the background as they ate. It was nice to spend the time together finally.

"So, how is it?" She asked him.

"It's amazing. You really did a great job." She smiled when he said it. They finished dinner and had dessert.

"So, do you have my Christmas present?" She asked as they sat there.

"I do. Do you want it?" He smiled.

"I do. So, where is it?"

He smiled and headed upstairs to get it out of the office. He hoped she liked the gift. "Here is the card." He said handing it to her first.

She smiled as she opened it and read it. "Sara, the day we met was the best day in my life. You opened my heart to love and showed me the real meaning of it. I love you forever."

"Now, this is your gift." He said handing her a bag.

She smiled when she opened the bag and picked up the diamond bracelet. "Oh my god, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said before kissing her. "So, where is my gift?"

She smiled and went to get it. "I hope you like it."

He opened the box and smiled when he saw it. It was a membership into the most exclusive golf course in St. Louis. "Thank you. This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I know you love to play and I thought a membership would be the perfect thing."

"It's perfect." He leaned in and kissed her. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"I don't really have anything." She smiled.

"I have an idea." He stood up and took her hand and they headed upstairs.

They spent the rest of the night locked away in their room. It was nice to just spend the time together away from the busy careers they both had and the stress of everyday life. Their time together was limited but it was times like this that made all the difference and both couldn't ask for anything more.

Please Reivew!


End file.
